


Penumbra

by HistoireEternelle



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: As blasphemous as I could make it, Berlermo Secret Santa, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misuse of the bible, Mutual Pining, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, prompt, you can’t be send to hell twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: A story about an impossible love between two opposite entities who were never meant to meet.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DorMarunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorMarunt/gifts).



> The prompt was : angel/demon AU, millennia of pining .
> 
> I wasn’t supposed to be your Secret Santa, Andy was. But I had to fill in to make sure you would get a gift no matter what happened.  
> It’s not exactly what you asked for, but I hope you’ll like it anyway.
> 
> Merry Christmas

_At the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said “Let there be light”, and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light “day” and the darkness he called “night”. And there was evening, and there was morning._

But what God in His almighty knowledge didn’t realize was that within Light and Darkness were two entities. Two consciousnesses that barely had the time to recognize one another before God decided to separate them.

Darkness had spent eternity alone before God created Light. It felt strange, but not unwelcome, to not be alone anymore and Darkness had watched with fascination Light’s consciousness take form and mingle with the shadows that made Darkness’ essence itself. Until, way too soon, Light had been torn from Darkness, leaving him alone once again. But now that Darkness knew what it felt not to be alone, he craved companionship. 

With Light’s creation, Darkness had been reduced to almost nothing. It had spent its whole existence alone, so when Light spread over the world, it hadn’t known it should hide. It spent what God called _day_ fighting with all its might not to be annihilated by Light’s brightness until the first ever evening came.

Darkness hadn’t known what to expect when God had said there would be evening and morning. Darkness had only been scared by the brightness and warmth Light had shone upon the Earth. When that first ever evening came, Darkness suddenly felt at peace. Even if God had separated them, in that moment Light was there, and so was Darkness. Both entities studied the other, not really knowing what was expected of them.

Solitude had always been Darkness' constant companion and Light was the equivalent of a newborn. None of them knew what had been God’s plan. Being the oldest and supposedly wisest, Darkness inched forward, reducing the distance between them while Light seemed to watch its movement carefully. They had no body and no voice, but both seemed to understand the other. Darkness could feel Light’s nervousness at its approach and Light could feel Darkness’ curiosity. So, slowly, each taking a step forward, they let the fringes of their consciousness brush and around them, colors spread into the skies. And it felt good.

For five days, Light and Darkness watched God create the world. For five days, each morning and evening, Light and Darkness would join in a playful dance, shadows and light mixing in a perfect harmony to paint the skies in hues of yellow and red, and blue and grey. Their essence blending together to produce a spectacle worthy of God. And for five days, Light and Darkness were happy. Both were sure that when God was done with His creation, He would reunite them and they would spend eternity together. But on the sixth day, God created mankind in His image and gave them His Creation, sentencing Light and Darkness to be forever apart.

For millennia Light and Darkness watched over God’s Creation, giving Mankind warmth to grow their crops and obscurity to rest their bodies. But each morning and each evening were theirs and theirs only. Each morning, at the end of what God called “night” and before “day” began, Light and Darkness would join together, rejoicing in the feeling of being complete, their essence mingling until it was time to separate again. Day inevitably came and Darkness had to recede and let Light shine as bright as it wished. But in every shadow, in every corner Light couldn’t reach, Darkness was watching and couldn’t help but marvel at how magnificent Light was.

In the evening, Light and Darkness would join again and Darkness would praise Light for everything it had done to take care of humankind and Light would blush at the praise and tint the sky red from the strange feeling spreading into its consciousness. But again, night would come too soon for them and they would have to separate again.

Nights were lonely for Darkness, the humans on Earth sleeping, its only work was to make sure nothing would come and disturb their rest. Darkness often thought of Light and how the days were filled with movement and sounds while nights were calm and serene. Darkness wasn’t jealous of Light, for it wasn’t its fault, but it was something Darkness would still think about.

From the skies, using the moon and the stars as windows into Darkness' kingdom, Light watched Darkness, saw how troubled it was and sorrow filled its heart.

It was so for eons, until one day, something changed.

Light was shining upon the world when something unexpected happened. Darkness suddenly spread through the day, but instead of chasing Light, they found themselves cohabiting in the strangest way. It didn’t feel like mornings and evenings when they could merge and become something new and always changing. This time each kept its own consciousness, its own being, their forces perfectly balanced. Light and Darkness in perfect harmony.

They studied each other, as they did so long ago on that first ever evening, not daring to touch, somewhat aware it wouldn’t be a good idea, but fascinated all the same. They were so absorbed by that new experience that it took them a long time to realize how scared the humans were. It saddened them to see God’s perfect creation so afraid, so they walked away from each other, swearing to never join like this ever again. But it kept happening. None of them knew which one was starting the process, but both knew it came from a loneliness and a desire to see the other stronger than nature’s and God’s rules. And thus, they met again and again, and each time, Light and Darkness felt their happiness at finally being together dampened by the fear they could feel rising from the earth.

*******

Through millennia, Light and Darkness sported different names. Aztecs called Light, Cipactonal, and Darkness, Oxomo. For Egyptians, they were Ra and Kuk. Romans knew them as Aether and Scotus. Greeks as Hyperion and Erebus. And so many more. And with names came a physical incarnation of their consciousness. Each religion had its own idea of what Light and Darkness should look like and in their benevolence, the two entities followed their wishes and adopted the forms cast upon them.

It was so for centuries until slowly, Light and Darkness stopped being worshiped. Years after years, the number of people praying to them decreased until no voice would rise in their name anymore. With the lack of worshipers, Light and Darkness saw their corporeal form fade away until only their essence remained. They didn’t resent it. God had given His creation free will and who were they to resent humans for using it, but they still mourned their physical form. It took them years to realize they were powerful enough to take form on their own and with that realization, they chose a body and a name.

Light chose the form of a golden skinned man, with dark hair and dark eyes named Andrés while Darkness took the form of a fair skinned man with blond hair and blue eyes named Martín.

With their new eyes, Martín and Andrés watched the Creation as they hadn’t for years and realized humans had a new religion: science. They seemed to enjoy experimenting with what God gave them – Andrés didn’t enjoy the tingling sensation of going through a prism, though – and they started to name things that were nameless before.

It was during a moonless night that a man came up with a name for their encounters : a Solar eclipse. Martín laughed at the description the man gave his wife he had just woken up. Martín watched as the woman pushed the man off the bed in anger at being woken up in the middle of the night and couldn’t help but wonder how Andrés would react to the news. He was sure Andrés would know soon enough and when that time came, he would want to meet.

In the days that followed the naming, Martín felt Andrés gather his strength and he did the same. Both had to want the meeting for it to happen. It wouldn’t be long now.

On the day Martín felt they were ready, he went to hide in the shadows of a cave dug in the side of a nameless mountain far away from any living soul, his own darkness seeming to absorb the light itself. The moment he felt the pull of the eclipse, Martín walked out of the shadows, looking around for Andrés. It had been sort of a game between them for a long time now. When they would both feel the meeting was near, Martín would hide as far as he could just to see how long it would take Andrés to find him. Both were eager to see the other so it usually didn’t take more than a second for Andrés to appear. This time wasn’t any different.

“Gotcha,” Andrés’ voice behind him startled Martín and he laughed at the frown on his friend’s face. 

Martín didn’t like when Andrés managed to surprise him like this, but the sound of Andrés’ laugh was worth it. Every time the other man laughed, Martín felt part of his light permeate his whole being, pushing away some of the darkness he was made of, filling his body with warmth he wasn’t accustomed to but not unwelcome at the same time. It felt nice not to be cold, even if it was only for a second. It was dangerous, but feeling part of Andrés within his body was worth the risk of being annihilated. Darkness and Light weren’t meant to merge like this. Since the moment God had separated them, it had been dangerous for them to associate so closely at times that weren’t meant for it. Mornings and evenings were different. God didn’t intend for eclipses, Light and Darkness created them with their own will and power. It was a time when they were perfectly balanced, Light and Darkness together but separated. 

“Have you heard what they call our encounter now?” Martín asked when Andrés finally stopped laughing. They didn’t have much time together, both knew it.

“Solar eclipse,” Andrés scoffed. “As if anything could eclipse my Light,” he shook his head at the stupidity of the statement. 

“Oh but there’s more!” Martín laughed, knowing exactly how Andrés would react. “Have you heard how the man described the phenomenon? How did it put it again?” Martín let a moment of silence stretch between them, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before continuing. “Oh yes! _When Light is overcome by Darkness and loses its supremacy over the world.”_ Martín’s eyes didn’t leave Andrés, not wanting to miss a single expression on his friend’s face. As expected, Andrés wasn’t happy with the statement and Martín couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the frown scrunching Andrés’ eyebrows.

“Will you stop laughing!” Andrés growled, sending Martín into another fit of laughter.

The more Martín laughed, the more Andrés’ anger rose. And with his anger, his light became more powerful and the scales their power balanced on started to get uneven. Without a perfect equality between them, they would have to end the meeting. So Andrés took a deep breath, pushing the resentment at being laughed at away as he looked at Martín.

It was said Darkness was cold and ugly, that it was when demons roamed the earth and that humankind should hide while Darkness ruled the world. But seeing the mirth on Martín’s face, tears of joy running down his cheeks at the simple idea of teasing Andrés. He was beautiful. Even the waves of shadow and coldness emanating from his body and crashing against Andrés’ light were beautiful. 

The feeling of cold, so foreign for Andrés, was like a pull he couldn’t resist. It was calling him, begging him to close the distance between them, to embrace that side of him he didn’t know and tame it. Andrés fought with all his strength against the pull, knowing what could happen if they were to touch. But their time was running out and he knew there would be years before they would be strong enough to meet again. So, on an impulse he didn’t know the origin of, Andrés suddenly stepped forward, caving under the force of the pull, and crashed his lips against Martín’s, cutting his laughter short. He felt Martín freeze under his lips, as still as only Darkness could be, until, suddenly, Martín was kissing him back. The moan that left Andrés’ throat when he felt Martín’s tongue against his lips surprised them both into breaking the kiss. 

Eyes searching each other, their breath short, both Andrés and Martín didn’t know how to react to that new development. They weren’t supposed to do this. They weren’t even supposed to touch during their time together. But the pull they both felt, the sensation of Light and Darkness mingling in such an unexpected way was too strong to resist. The way Martín suddenly pulled sharply at the short hair at the back of his skull sent his head spinning and Andrés couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

As soon as their lips touched, Andrés bit Martín’s bottom lip softly, silently begging him to let him in, to let him taste his mouth as he craved to. Waves of penumbra rippled from their entwined bodies. Not Light, not Darkness, something new and strange. Something beautiful. 

Too soon, their time together came to an end. They both could feel the force trying to pull them apart. Their own strength was reaching its end and the eclipse was almost finished. They couldn’t sustain the meeting any longer. They should separate. They _must_ separate, but the feeling of the other’s lips was intoxicating, the sensation of their bodies plastered against each other, new and strangely familiar at the same time, was like a drug for them. 

Sadly, the universe had other plans and suddenly, their embrace came to an end. Their bodies ripped from each other, hand trying to claw at clothes, but nothing could stop them from being torn apart. The eclipse had ended, the power they had accumulated over the years was spent, they had to leave the other. No word could be exchanged, no explanation, no way to pursue that new relationship. They would have to wait for the next eclipse to explore what it meant for them. What the kiss meant and where they would go from there.

Receding back into the cave’s shadows, Martín looked sadly at the brightness of the world. 

Where the grass had been tall and untouched before, now stood a strange marking in the shape of a stylized circle. Before his eyes, the atmosphere filled with sadness, the sunlight dimmed even though no clouds were in sight, humidity filled the air as if the Creation itself was weeping for them. From the impenetrable darkness of a nameless cave dug into the side of a nameless mountain in the middle of nowhere, a small stream started to run through the valley. Darkness was crying. The water his tears formed followed the convolutions of the strange circle marking the place of their encounter as no normal water would, before seeping into the earth.

********

For years they watched each other from afar, the planets never aligning perfectly enough for them to meet again. Their last encounter had drained them, and they needed time to recover. The kiss was haunting their mind, filling them with what ifs they had no answers for. Everything was too new to know the outcome of their next meeting. Mornings and evenings only served as a reminder of what changed between them, only feeding their frustration. They couldn’t take their corporeal form during those times, they had no voices, no ears, just their essence merging in the most frustrating way. 

But then, one day, after years of pen up yearning, they finally felt the pull of the eclipse. Excitement and dread filled their beings at the prospect of meeting again. Even though they had waited years for that moment, they couldn’t help but be somewhat afraid. What if it had been a mistake? What if the other changed his mind? What if they didn’t dare to repeat the experience? What if they had been lucky last time and kissing now would annihilate the other, or God’s Creation? What if…

This time, Martín didn’t try to hide when he felt the pull of the eclipse. He went back to the same cave, seeing that the stream his tears had created years ago had turned into a river running through the valley. Not far from the cave, the river separated in two arms, as if it was trying to embrace the small island in its midst. On top of the island, an oak had sprouted at the exact place they had kissed. The circle had disappeared long ago, but from his hiding place, Martín could feel the pulsation of the earth, the power emanating from the tree. Some strange energy had permeated the place where they had kissed, light bending around the shadows cast by the tree.

When the time came, Martín walked out of the cave, shadows swirling around him in his nervousness and the moment his foot sank into the grass, Andrés was there. There was no joke on his lips this time, not trying to surprise him, not even a smile to welcome him. He was standing in the shadows of the tree, waiting for Martín to join him. He looked so serious, Martín’s heart clenched at the sight. The gloominess of his usually sunny disposed friend felt strange to his senses and somewhat familiar. As if some of his darkness had seeped into Andrés. Curious, Martín looked inward for a second and realized that the strange pulse he could feel deep inside his body since Andrés had appeared, was a small ball of light nested right beside his heart. A light that pushed him irresistibly toward Andrés as if it had felt its rightful owner. It hadn’t been there before, or at least, Martín hadn’t felt it until they were reunited. 

Slowly, each taking a step forward, they stood facing each other, Andrés still in the shadows of the tree and Martín still in the dimmed light of the eclipse, mere millimeters still separating their bodies. Andrés raised his hand, careful not to make any brusque gesture, fearing it would scare Martín if he moved too fast, and laid his palm on Martín’s cheek. He watched as the man leaned into the touch, his eyes closing at the sensation of skin on skin. The relief filling Andrés’ body at the sight almost sent him to his knees, but soon Martín’s eyes were open and focused on him.

“I missed you,” Andrés breathed before leaning forward at the same time his hand on Martín’ cheek pulled at him. 

Their lips met, the same strange feeling of rightness filling their bodies and soon, Martín’s hands were in Andrés’ hair, his body against Andrés ’pushing slightly. Andrés took a step back, and another, Martín mirroring his movements until Andrés felt the bark of the tree against his back. He gasped and Martín took advantage of the situation and delved into the warmth of his mouth, Martín’s tongue against his, the taste of his shadows springing a moan from his throat.

To Martín, Andrés tasted like a summer day, dry and warm. To Andrés, Martín tasted like a cold snowy endless night, the crisp coldness of his tongue against his, a balm to the scorching heat making the essence of his being. The smell of petrichor surrounded them, the air itself sizzling at their touch. They both basked into the sensation. 

They felt their body react at the touch. Hips grinding against each other, tightness spread inside them, the need of release stronger than everything they had experienced before. Everything was new to them, the touch, the sensations, everything. And it scared them. Was it the sign they went too far? Were they nearing annihilation? They broke apart, panting. 

The heat and light in Andrés’ eyes seemed to rival the darkness and coldness into Martín’s. They stood inches apart, Martín’s hand resting on the tree trunk on each side of Andrés’ head, caging him but never restricting his movements. His head was lowered when Andrés brushed his fingers into Martín’s golden locks. His hair was longer than he remembered, but it was a good change, he thought.

When they both finally managed to calm their breathing and the heat in their body receded, Martín raised his head and looked into Andrés’ eyes. He loved how dark they were but seeming to shine with an inner light that was all Andrés. It was mesmerizing to watch. But they didn’t have the time to explore and study the other much more. Not this time at least.

“Come here,” Andrés murmured, sliding down the trunk before extending his hand for Martín to take. 

Martín looked down at Andrés sitting in the grass, his back against their tree, his legs between Martín’s spread ones, he was looking up at him expectantly, a soft inviting smile on his lips. Martín couldn’t resist, he pushed at the tree he was still leaning against and sank to his knees, straddling Andrés’ thighs in the process. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Andrés asked, feeling the same strange and dangerous sensations as before spread into his body at Martín’s closeness.

“Trust me?” Martín smiled tenderly, his fingers tracing Andrés’ eyebrow before running down his nose to caress his lips.

“Always,” Andrés breathed against the pad of his fingers, kissing the one still lingering there. 

Martín’s lips crashed against his, their teeth clicking at the force of the kiss, his hands clasped at Martín’s hips, his fingers digging into the firmness of his buttocks, urging him to inch up his thighs until they were flush together. A hiss left Andrés’ lips when Martín pressed against him and he threw his head back against the tree, baring his throat to Martín’s ravenous mouth. Andrés’ hands pushed the dark shirt Martín was wearing up, his fingers grazing at the soft skin he found underneath. It was intoxicating, Martín’s skin under his fingers and his tongue against his throat were enough to send him spinning out of control. The strangled cry echoing in the empty valley when Martín sharply bit at his throat marked his undoing. A shudder shook his body and he felt Martín lean against him, his head buried in the crook of his neck, his lips brushing his skin in a featherly caress. 

They were both panting, basking in the new sensation they just experienced but suddenly, pain filled their body and they both cried out when it tore them from their bliss. In the next second, Andrés was alone, his consciousness floating over the spot he had been sitting on. The eclipse had ended without them feeling it and Martín had been torn from Andrés’ arms in the most savage way. 

A solar flare that would puzzle scientists for years to come, burst into the sky, the only way Andrés had to vent his frustration and anger without a mouth to scream and a body to hit things at the unfairness of the situation. All day long, the scorching sun burnt the earth, forcing humankind to hide inside, but Andrés didn’t care, he would burn the world to ashes if only it could give him more time with Martín. 

He finally started to calm down when evening came and with it the coldness of Darkness. It felt like a balm of his burning anger to feel Martín consciousness merge with his. Even without a corporal form, Andrés imagined he could still feel the caress of his hand. Even without a voice, he could hear the words of reassurance Martín was murmuring in his ear. And with that, when night finally fell over the world Andrés was calm again, knowing that it would only be a matter of years before they would meet again. What were mere years for entities who were there when the world was created and would still be here when it would cease to exist. 

When night fell and Martín finally got his turn to rule the world, he let his consciousness float aimlessly, he had too much in his mind to focus on anything else. The pain he had felt when he had been ripped from Andrés’ embrace still lingered. He had felt his corporeal form get torn apart by the light. It wasn’t Andrés’ fault, he knew it, their time together had come to an end and Martín should have been more careful instead of letting himself be taken away by what happened between him and Andrés. He knew that after that, they would have to wait longer than usually to meet again. His power was drained dry and he needed time to recover before even thinking of getting his corporeal form again, and even longer for him to accumulate enough strength to sustain a new eclipse.

It was a perilous thing to do. He had been almost annihilated this time, Andrés’ light bursting through his darkness until almost nothing remained. He didn’t know if the closeness of the cave had saved him, or if it was the small part of his own darkness inhabiting Andrés’ body, but it had been way too close for his liking. From his hiding spot in what had become his cave, Martín had watched Andrés anger spread upon the world, he had felt it in his bones, the scorching heat burning the grass at the entrance of his cave, forcing him to retreat to the deepest shadows to spare what little strength he had felt. He was sure Andrés hadn’t known he was hurting him with his display of power and Martín swore to never tell him. He had to find a way to calm him down nevertheless or it would take even longer for him to recover. So when evening came, he folded his consciousness around Andrés’, cradling him in his shadows and soothed him as much as he could. 

For humans’ eyes, that evening was spectacular. Darkness seemed to bend itself around the Light still lingering from the day, painting the skies in colors they’d never seen before.

But night came and Martín was once again left alone. 

********

Years went by, then centuries and Martín and Andrés were still not strong enough to meet again. Of course there had been glimpses during the centuries they’d spent apart. The humans called them Partial Eclipses. Martín wasn’t strong enough to sustain the meeting, so Andrés shone brighter than his darkness and they only could take form for a few moments. The caress of a hand against a cheek, lips brushing in an ethereal kiss, some words murmured in the other’s ear. Nothing more. These encounters calmed and frustrated them at the same time. It was good to see the other but it was never long enough. They were times when they didn’t even have the chance to see each other before it was over. Those times, the weather would turn foul for days. Storms hitting the earth with full force before they would finally calm down. 

After years of missed encounters, they decided to stop. It was not worth wasting their powers for something non sustainable and pushing the moment they would be strong enough to actually meet even further away. So they waited. And waited. Until one day they felt the pull once again within their consciousness.

On the day Martín finally felt strong enough to finally make it happen, he went to his cave, hiding in the shadows, his eyes on their tree standing proud not far away. He knew Andrés would come here, there was no other place more significant for them than this one. During the previous partial eclipses, they never had come here. As if both had known it was some sort of a sacred place for them. They had chosen to meet elsewhere, it hadn’t really mattered where, leaving strange stylized circles behind from the humans to find in their fields. But that place was special. Even humans seemed to feel it. They had spread to every corner of the world but never a human had stepped into their valley, the grass stayed untouched, the water of the river Martín had created with his tears still as pure as the time it had sprung from his sorrow, and their tree was as magnificent as they both were. A soft light seemed to emanate from the leaves while the shadows underneath the tree were deeper than any shadow Martín didn’t inhabit.

Martín stayed at the mouth of the cave until it was time for the eclipse. As soon as he felt the pull, he used the shadows to move faster than any human could and was ready when Andrés materialized underneath the tree. The soft gasp Andrés let out when he felt Martín’s arms around him gave him the opportunity to taste him immediately. They didn’t have much time and he was ready to enjoy every single second they had. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Andrés smiled when they broke the kiss, both of them panting. 

The smile on Andrés’ lips was as bright as the sun and Martín couldn’t help but kiss him again, as if he was trying to absorb some of Andrés’ light. His lips leaving Andrés’ he left a trail of kisses along his cheek, biting lightly at the corner of his jaw. He felt more than he heard Andrés’ sigh, a dark sound rumbling in his lover’s chest. The sound alone was enough to send shivers down Martín’s spine, the ball of light he was sheltering in his chest pulsating in rhythm with every kiss he left on Andrés’ warm skin. Andrés craned his head backward, leaving free reign for Martín to taste the saltiness of his sun kissed skin, his hands in Martín’s hair keeping him in place. 

Martín’s hands got under his shirt, his fingers trancing obscure patterns along his spine before slipping under the waistband of his clear colored linen pants. A moan left his throat when Martín simultaneously pulled him against his body and took a step forward, caging him again between his body and the tree trunk. He was still devouring his throat, but Andrés could feel the smile on his lips against his skin.

They were plastered against each other, not an inch of air between them and Andrés couldn’t help but thrust his hips against Martín’s. A dark laugh echoed around them when Martín gasped and tore his mouth form the spot his teeth were worryin, undoubtedly leaving a mark behind, to look at him with burning eyes, 

He knew ice could burn as fiercely as fire, but it was the first time he actually felt it. The ice blue eyes were boring into his, burning him to the core with their intensity. But Andrés wasn’t one to let himself be intimidated so he took the opportunity to lift Martín’s shirt over his head, forcing Martín to relinquish his hold on Andrés’ buttocks to lift his arms. The shirt falling soundlessly on the grass at their feet, Andrés took the time to actually look at Martín. He already knew he was beautiful, but nothing could have prepared him to the sight of shadows wrapping themselves around the milky skin, the way they shaped the muscles in his torso, the way they curled around his shoulders and arms. It was a mesmerizing spectacle he could spend eons watching.

Too soon to his taste, Martín lost patience with his perusing and Andrés’ shirt was gone in a matter of seconds. He knew his own body must hold the same fascinating spectacle because Martín froze at the sight.

Where Martín had been pale, Andrés was golden. Where darkness had twirled, light was dancing. They were the two faces of the same coin. One couldn’t exist without the other. They were what made the world spin on its axis. Not God. Not the humans, but Light and Darkness balancing each other in a complicated harmony no one understood, not even them. They were Day and Night. They were the Sun and the Moon. They were Andrés and Martín. 

Tentatively, as if he was afraid, Martín raised his hand and brushed his fingers against Andrés’ jaw, watching as the other man closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. So trusting, so beautiful. His other hand going to the string holding Andrés’ pants on his hips, Martín pulled softly, the knot unraveling at his touch. His eyes didn’t leave Andrés face, seeing him open his own eyes and gasp at the surprise when his pants pooled around his ankles. 

When he was sure he didn’t go too far, when he saw the reassurance in Andrés’ eyes, Martín looked down. His stare leaving a cold trail down Andrés’ burning skin, until he could see all of him. A small bead of pure light ran down his length under Martín’s watchfulness, and Martín couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. He wanted to taste him more than anything in the world, but Andrés had other plans. He watched as Andrés kicked his pants away, his fingers taking care of the thin cord holding Martín’s dark pants low on his hips and suddenly, Andrés’ hand was on him. A shiver ran up his spine, the muscles in his belly contracting at the touch. Martín closed his eyes, letting his head fall down backward on his shoulders, baring his throat for Andrés to taste. He didn’t have to wait too long before Andrés mouth was on him, a deep moan engulfing them when Andrés’ tongue and teeth worked on the skin of his neck at the same rhythm his hand was moving. Martín was lost, his head spinning at the sensory overload he was experiencing. Nobody had even touched him like this, he hadn’t known it was possible to feel so much at once without exploding.

“Wait wait! Stop!” he cried out panicked when he felt Andrés’ hand bringing him closer and closer from the same feeling that had marked the end of their last encounter. 

Andrés took his hand off him at the same time his lips left his skin, his head jerking back as if he had been burned and Martín could see the pain in his eyes. He couldn’t go anywhere, stuck as he was between Martín’s body and the tree, but he turned his head away and the ball of light in Martín’s chest constricted around his heart as if it were retribution for hurting Andrés.

“Andrés,” he breathed, his fingers barely grazing his face, trying to make him understand he hadn’t meant to hurt him, to push him away.

When Andrés finally succumbed to Martín’s gentle touch and turned his head back to him, he was met with warm loving eyes. He had never seen such a thing. The blown out pupils eating at the irises, leaving only a small circle of ice blue surrounding the darkest black he had ever seen and, at the center, a small light was shining. At that moment, Andrés felt the darkness in his chest expend as if it were responding to Martín’s light.

It was a strange sensation, something he had never felt before. Something new and exciting. Something he wanted to explore.

It was his turn to raise his hand and caress Martín’s cheek, feeling the sigh of relief that left his lips brush against his fingers. He pulled gently until Martín plastered his body back to his, nestling his head in the crook of his neck, their arms wrapping around each other in a tender and reassuring embrace. It only lasted for a moment before Martín’s hands were moving again. The featherly caress he trailed down his side made Andrés squirm, enacting a small laugh form Martín, but he kept going until his fingers closed on his hip. 

“What…” he started when Martín took a step back, the grip on his hip silently asking for him to turn around.

“Trust me,” Martín grinned and it wasn’t a question this time. Andrés fell enraptured by the small gap in Martín’s teeth he hadn’t realized was there before. 

It was strange to focus on something so insignificant at that moment, but he was scared. Not of Martín, never him, but of the unknown. He was losing control, he knew it. But he also knew that Martín would always be there to keep him safe, whatever happened next. So, leaning in to leave a small kiss on his lover’s lips, Andrés nodded and turned around, presenting his back to Martín.

He was bracing himself on his crossed arms against the tree trunk when he felt Martín’s lips at the nape of his neck, his hands on his hips squeezing lightly in reassurance before one left its spot and reached around to stroke him. His head fell down against the tree, his hands clenched into fists, a hiss on his lips. It was overwhelming. He understood now why Martín had stopped him. It was too much, too fast. His brain couldn’t cope with the signals fusing from every part of his body Martín touched. He was about to beg for him to have mercy, to end the blissful agony he was in when suddenly, everything stopped. The world seemed to freeze around them as if the Creation itself was holding its breath for them. And then he felt it. The coldness of Martín pushing into him. His body tapped into what was left of his powers to accommodate Martín’s presence.

“Relax,” Martín breathed into his ear, leaving a teasing kiss behind and Andrés unclenched his fists and let out the breath he hadn’t been aware of holding. 

It felt good. Too good. He let a loud moan out when Martín’s body was finally flush with his, his lips once again at the back of his neck. The grip on his hip had tightened, holding him in place and he cried out loud when the first thrust came. The burn of coldness felt like bliss inside him, his nerve endings on fire begging for less, or more, he didn’t know. He didn’t know anything anymore. He was only feeling. His world revolved around the man behind him, around the hand digging into his hip, probably leaving marks behind and the other hand that had resumed its dance on him. 

Too much. It was too much he realized suddenly. It had to stop, the sweat on his back turning to ice then back to water in an endless circle where Martín’s skin glided on his was too much. The darkness inside him, eating slowly at his light was too much. He was consumed from the inside out. He couldn’t hold it anymore and the thumb brushing his most sensitive skin was his undoing. Liquid light suddenly bursted from him and, in the haze he was lost in, he thought he heard a cry of pain but he was too far gone to be sure of it. 

Behind him Martín was still moving, his length slipping deep inside him, the sinful noises he was making drowning the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Andrés twisted his arm to grab a fistful of hair, winning another blissful cry from Martín. Both of Martín’s hands were on his hips now, his movements erratic and with one last powerful thrust, Martín cried out. Darkness filled Andrés, his own light fighting like a rabid dog barely able to keep the waves of shadow away. It had been too close, he didn’t know what would have happened if darkness had overcome his light, but now was not the time to dwell on it. Martín was slipping out of him, his fingers releasing their grip on his hips and, without the support, Andrés knees buckled under his weight and both men found themselves lying in the grass. 

The sound of their breathless laughter echoed in the empty valley. It took them a few minutes to rearrange themselves so Andrés was leaning against the tree with Martín sprawled between his legs. He was decadence incarnate. The pale skin glowing with an inner light that wasn’t there before, exactly as Andrés felt the darkness swirl in his veins. 

Martín’s hand on his chest got his attention, patches of gold littering his otherwise pale skin.

“What…” he began, his fingers brushing the marks on Martín’s, feeling his own essence humming at his touch. “I did this to you,” he said alarmed. He hadn’t meant to hurt him. 

“It’s nothing,” Martín reassured him, planting a kiss on his hip, the highest part of his body he could reach without moving. “I left my marks on you too,” he grinned proudly before kissing his hip again, his tongue tracing each small round mark his fingers had left on Andrés’ skin with reverence.

“How did you know? Where did you learn…”

“I watch the humans at night sometimes,” Martín shrugged, before crawling up Andrés’ torso to pull him into a kiss. 

They were still lazily kissing when they felt the pull. They had reached the end of their time together. The longest eclipse to date was ending and they had to let each other go. They were reluctant to move from their embrace knowing how long it would take before they could meet again like this, but they had no other choice. Better separate now while they could still pretend it was their choice than be torn apart later. 

They rose slowly, taking their time to dress, hands caressing skin before it was hidden by clothes. Once they were dressed, they walked together to the cave entrance. Andrés knew he couldn’t follow him inside, it was Darkness’ kingdom and Light had no place there, so he kissed Martín deeply, tasting him one last time, before pushing him back into the shadows at the exact moment the eclipse ended and their corporeal form dissolved into the ether until they would be strong enough to meet again. 

Under the tree, light and shadow seemed to swirl around each other, as if they were playing, chasing each other until everything went perfectly still and penumbra spread on the small island before sipping into the tree.

Years from now, when a small lost boy would wander into the valley, crying for his parents, he would find shelter under the tree. Its Light keeping the boy warm and its Darkness watching over his dreams. The boy would bring back with him the tale of an untouched valley with a river parting to make room for a small island where a tree older than the world itself stood. No human would be able to find the valley when they would go looking for it. But even if nobody believed him, the child knew what he had seen. He knew how it had felt to be near the tree, to be cradled into Light and Darkness loving arms. And for years, he would spread the story of that mystical place where Light and Darkness met in secret under the loving eye of what he would call : The Tree of Life. 


End file.
